Live A Lie
by SleepingFool
Summary: Bulma and Yamcha's relationship ended, but how? Wrote this when I was just starting out years ago, so bear with me.


A/N: Wrote this a few years ago, when I was just starting out. It's not good, I'm not proud of it. But it was one of the first fics I threw out there, so I'm leaving it up here.

* * *

**Live A Lie**

* * *

_If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
_

"I. . . I think we should take a break." Bulma looked at her hands as they walked in the park. It was a warm evening in June, somewhere in the second year before the Androids would arrive. The temperamental houseguest of the Briefs was currently residing in space, so for the moment all was calm. No broken Gravity Rooms, no yelling and no noise from her own creation. It was almost spooky, how quiet it was with Vegeta gone, but at the moment the blue-haired beauty had other things on her mind.

She'd brought Yamcha here to tell him that she couldn't go on like this anymore. She needed freedom, he needed it too, possibly even more than she did. He just couldn't commit himself to her completely and she couldn't either. There was just something missing.

_So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you  
Every step of the way_

"Well, that's okay, let's sit down." This kind of reaction she had expected from him, she didn't want to split up either, but it had to be done. Their relationship wasn't sincere or anything else she qualified as a real, true, romantic relationship, a love. Oh, she did love him, but not the way she felt she was supposed to, not anymore.

_And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You, my darling, you  
_

"You know what I'm talking about, Yamcha, please don't make this any harder than it already is. I mean a break from us. We can't go on. This relationship is comfortable, easy, but it's not love. It's a convenience. I'm sorry, but I know you must've sensed it too." True, this was breaking her apart. The one she thought she'd marry and spend the rest of her life with was slipping from her fingertips and she could do nothing to prevent it from happening. The only thing Bulma had left were memories of better times, where she could honestly say she loved him and cherished him.

_Bittersweet memories,  
That is all I'm taking with me_

He looked down at the ground and let her words sink in, "I. . . I know what you mean, Bulma, but I just can't believe it. We've been together for as long as I can remember, I don't want us to give this up." He tried desperately to make her change her mind and the helpless look in his black eyes almost did, but Bulma looked away quickly. They weren't meant for each other, they had to go their seperate ways. This was the right time, for if she would let it go on any longer the end of their relationship would be even more painful.

_So goodbye, please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need_

"I don't want to give up either, but I think we both already did. We have nothing to hold onto anymore. Believe me, I don't want this, but we'll both be miserable if we go on like this. I don't want to live a lie." Bulma grabbed his hands in hers and made him look into her eyes. She had to be strong, for the both of them, even if guilt was almost strangling her. Fear of loneliness was haunting her mind, but she shook it off.

_And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
_

Kissing him one last time, she stood up from the bench and looked at what she was leaving behind. All she wanted to do was jump back into his arms and say she would take everything back. But before she could do that, Bulma turned on her heel and glanced over her shoulder. Yamcha met her gaze with pain in his eyes.

_I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have  
All you've dreamed of_

It would take a long time to get over him, to recover from this. The thought of another man in her life wasn't even on her mind, but she would love again, she was certain. Somewhere out there was a man, one man who she was meant to be with, but she had come to the conclusion that that man wasn't Yamcha.

_And I wish for you joy  
And happiness  
But above all this, I wish you love  
_

One tear trickled down her cheek as she saw him sitting there, on his own on that bench in the park. Hopefully they could be friends again, some day. Yamcha was a good man, she had often wondered if she deserved him, and maybe she didn't. He needed someone else, a girl that could truly make him happy. Not her.

_And I will always love you  
I will always love you_

"Goodbye Yamcha." And with that, she walked away slowly, her body shaking with the effort it cost not to break down and cry right there on the sidewalk. She would overcome this.

_I, I will always love you  
You, darling I love you  
I'll always, I'll always  
Love You_

* * *

Terribly short, but I'm fond of it in some way. 


End file.
